


Services Rendered

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Abby, I need a favor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #394 "cost"

“Abby, I need a favor,” said McGee, coming into the lab.

She looked up from her computer to smile at him. “An official favor, or a… not-so-official favor?”

“Semi-official,” he said. “And, well, I’d appreciate if Tony didn’t find out.”

“Oh,” said Abby. “ _That_ kind of favor.”

“No! I just… I may have implied that I had already accessed the suspect’s hard drive, but he’s got some kind of encryption on here, and I thought, maybe, you could help me?”

“Okay,” Abby agreed. “But I want dinner, a real dinner, where we dress nice, and you pick me up.”

“Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
